From Another World New
by Kashira267
Summary: I remade this! Kashira, the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, has found herself in the ninja world of Naruto with no memory of her past life. And to make it worse she has a knuckle head as her guide to find her memory's. Rated M For future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! I know I have'nt been writing for a looonnngg time! I really have no excuse for it either...but to appologise i am rewriting a story i have (Horribly) Writen a while ago. Thats right! "From Another World" Is going to be rewritten! Hope you like this version better! **

_**~Kashira's P.O.V~**_

I sit up and take in my surrondings. My head hurts, im dizzy and im having troubles remembering where I am and where I came from. My name is Kashira. Im a wolf deamon from the fudle era. Thats all i can really remember. I sand, too fast apparently, my head spin like crazy and i almost fall over. I catch my balence using a near by tree. Looking down at my blue kimono i dust off some dust knowing full well its doesnt make it look any better.

My head clears enough for me to walk in a stright line so i make my way through the forest in hopes to find a villige. Bear footed, messed hair and loss of memory. Yupp! This was going to be fun.

_**XOXO**_

_**~Naruto's P.O.V~**_

"Thanks old man! That was some good ramen!" Naruto says to the ramen man with a mouth full of the last bit of ramen. He puts the bowl down and pays. "Ill be back tomorrow." With a wave, hands in his pokets, Naruto walks to the village gates. "Maybe i can get some training in before night..." He grins big to himself. "Alright!" The blonde ninja runs off to the training feild in such a hurry he doesnt see a tattered up girl with long white hair, white dog ears and a dirt blue kimono right in front of him in a daze.

"Hey!" The ninja calls out as he knocks her over. "Im sorry i didnt see you there." He chuckles then stands scratching his head. "Let me help you." Holding out his hand Naruto gives her a kind, big, smile. 'Is she mad?' Naruto thinks to himself as he watches the girl stare at his hand in confusion.

The white haird girl looked up at him. Big, gold, inosent eyed stared into his kind blue eyes with confusion. "You altight miss?" Naruto says and crouches beside her.

"Do i...know you?" Her voice was shrall, sweet, soft. Like the first words the girl has spoken in ages. This startled Naruto a bit. Why would she know him? Shes not from the leaf...

"No." He said with a kind smiles trying not to scare her. "My names Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you! Im a leaf ninja from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." The ninja points his thumb at the headband with the leaf symbol he wore proud on his forhead. The girl still look at him in confusion. "Hey, I really am sorry for knocking you down." Taking her hand, Naruto helped the girl up. "Are you hurt? Whats your name?"

The girls face turned a crimson as the blonde haird boy got a little too close for her comfort. "N-no..." She stuttered.

"Good." Naruto smiled bog. Happy he didnt hurt her. "And whats your name? If you dont mind me asking."

"My name...?" She looked down at the ground debating weather or not she should give the imformation away. Deciding it was ok the girls gold eyes met with ocean blue. "Im Kashira..." The boy, Naruto, Smiled at her. He was happy he told her. But something seemed off about her...what was with the ears?

_**XOXO ~Kashira's P.O.V~**_

"Kashira. I like it." Narutos eyes drifted to her ears. "Hey why do you have ears? Are you a dog ninja or something?"

This boy...hes weird. I think i like him. But why does he have to ask those questions? I cant help these tears...there going to fall... "I...I dont know..." Naruto's eyes widened at my tears.

"Hey dont cry!." Without a warning he wraped his arms around me. I Broke down in sobs in his arms. I felt...Safe...

**Well guys i hope you liked it! I know i like it a lot better then the first. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres a new chapter! Hope you like it. Comment some ideas about what you think should happen. If I like them i will interperate them into the story line and give you the credit! :D Just getting my readers involved is something I thought you would be fun and cool to do.**

**Now to the story!: **

Kashira wake up in a strange room. Just a bed. Walls were left plain and her komono was folded, laying at the end of the bed she lay in. The thought of being naked hit her ass she quickly removes the covers that caress her body to check for close. To her likeing, she was dressed in a plain white night gown.

Still feeling a bit uneasy about who changed her Kashira shook it off and traied to stand. To a fail result. Every time they white haird girl would sit up her head would spin, makiong her feel sick and light headed. She hated this. When was she going to find out what was happening to her?

There was a knock at the door followed by a blonde haird lady entering the room. She gave Kashira a kind smile.

"Hello Kashira. My names Tsunade. Im your docter." Tsunade pulled up a chair beside Kashira's bedside and sat. "I understand from your injuries that you have been through something really hard. Can you tell me what happened to you?" The lady gave Kashira a good feeling.

The white haird girl shook her head, to the womens surprise. "I dont...remember." Kashira coughed. Surprised at how much her throat was dryed out. The women nodded and walked out of the room. She was gone only for a moment returning with a glass of water.

"Drink this dear." Said Tsunade. Helping the young girl sit up. Kashira drank the contents and handed the glass back. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She managed a quiet smile.

"mhm." The women, Tsunade, stared at the girl for a few moments before speaking. "Do you mind if i ask you some questions?" Before Kashira could speak Tsunade cut her off. "I fully understand that you have some memory loss. I just want you to tell me as much as you can. Alright?" Kashira nodded in agrement. "Good. Now first off, Do you remember where you'er from?" Kashira shook her head no. "Alright. Do you remember why you have dog like ears?" Kashira looked at the women in confusion.

"What?" She touched the top of her head, indeed finding dog like ears. Kashira gasped as a blur of voices and images filled her head.

Tsunade touched her arm out of worry. "What is it? Are you remembering something?"

She nodded. "Yes..I..." Kashira's golden eyes looked into the womens blazing browns. "Im a deamon..." Kashira looked down at the blankets. "Where im from...i think that its normal." She looked up at Tsunade. "Does that make sence?"

"Well..." Tsunade looked puzzled. "Not really... Not where we are now that is. Is it possible that you thought wrong? That you'er maybe a ninja? Not a deamon?"

Kashira shook her head. "No. I remember being called a deamon. The kids use to tease me because...because..." She let out a sigh. "I dont remember why."

"Its ok." Stated Tsunade. "We will get your memory back." The women stood. "In the meantime im going to assighn you a gardian. The boy who found you, Naruto Uzumaki, he will look after you and help you regain your memory. Ok?" Tsunade smiled at the llost girl. "He should be here soon. For now just rest." With that the older women left the room. Kashira lay dowwn. As soon as the young girls head hit the pillow she was completly engulfed in strange, unwelcoming dreams.

_**XOXO**_

Naruto wait inpatiant outside the hospital room of the girl he found beaten and lost. Hes been there everyday for the past 4 days the girl has been asleep. He was sure today would be the day she would wake up.

Just as the thoughts entered his head Tsunade walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "Well?" Naruto said, not wanting to wait another minute to hear the news.

"She woke up. But before you go bardging in ther barbading her with questions, we need to talk." The older blode had a look of stone ingraved on her face. Naruto knew this wasnt a joke.

They sat in Tsunade's office. Naruto was the first to speak. "So are you going to tell me anything?"

"Yes." She nods. With a cough to clear her throat, Tsunade continues. "She woke up but she still has little of her momory. She keeps saying shes a deamon."

"A..WHAT!?" The boy couldnt help but react in such a way. Tsunade slamed her fist on the dest inbetween them making the blonde flinch.

"Quiet!" She sighed before continuing. "Now...I have assighned you to look after her untill she has fully regained her memory. Do i make myself clear Naruto?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now...Go into the room and see her if you would like. Just dont wake her."

Naruto nodded. "Yes mam!" With that the boy ninja left thTsunades office and headed to Kashira's room.

**There! Another chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry they arnt really long but i dont have much time to type. Bare with me it will get more interesting. Well Comment and tell me what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok heres the third chapter! I wont get much time to wright as much because i have a lot of trips coming up for my guitar and jazz band that im in. But ill try to put up a new chapter at least every week. Enjoy!**

Kashira woke up to a sleeping boy sitting in a chair next to her. She remembered him, Naruto, the boy she was to stay with for awhile. A smiles spread on the girls face. She liked him, he was really kind, dumb, but kind.

Naruto groand in his sleep and slowly fluttered his eyes open. Kashira smile down at him making the blonde haird ninja smiles back.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Naruto said with a chuckle making Kashira blush in confusion. "You were asleep for a few days. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh..." Was her only response. She didnt know she was out for so long, it didnt feel like that. "Im so sorry..."

Naruto took her hand and smiled. "Its all right, nothing to beat yourself up over. You must have been tired. Come on ill buy you some foos, you must be starving." The girls stomache growled loudly. She blushed. "See!" The boy laughed. "Come on now."

Kashira climbed out of her bed. She was wearing a plain white dress. feet bear. She followed the young ninja down the hallway to the desk where he sighned her out. He led her around the quiet town to a ramen stand.

"This place has the best ramen in town!" The boy said sitting on one of the many stools, Kashira following persuit. "Two pork ramens please!" He called to the ramen guy then turned to Kashira. "Have you ever had this before?"

The girl shruged. "Im not sure...is it good?"

"Good? Its the best! I eat here all the time!" The boys response made Kashira smile. _'He is very hyper' _Kashira thought to herself. _'I wonder if i was ever like that.' _The thought made her sad. Not knowing who she was, who her parents might have been, did she have siblings? Did she love them? This made the white haird deamon very sad.

Naruto saw the sadness on the girl face and felt very bad. "Hey hey dont be sad. Cheer up." The boy gave her a goofy smile in an attenpt to cheer the young girl up. Kashira gave him a shy smile in return. "There you go."

The man handed over the bowles of ramen. "Dig in you two." The man said.

naruto smiles big. "Alright!" With that he dug in with glee.

Kashira stare at it for a few minutes the picked up her chop sticks. The first bite was weird, but good. She smiled as she eat, liking the tast very much. Maybe she has ate this before.

Naruto slerped down the rest of his ramen and rubbed his, now full, belly. "Wow that was good!" He looked over at Kashira. "Hey after this why dont we go for a walk and ill show you around? Maybe show you to some of my friends?"

The young deamon smiled at this thought. "Ok!"

When she finished, Naruto paid for the meal and they were off.

They wandered around the village for a few hours and ended up in the training feild. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburama were training. "We can wait till they are done. Then i can introduce you." Explained Naruto.

They two sat and watched. Kiba was the first to see them. "Hey guys! Pack it in we have compony!" He called to the girl and boy that were charging at each other. They two stopped and looked at Naruto and Kashira.

The three walked over to the two. Naruto was the first to speak. "Hey. Theres someone i want you two to meet." The blonde looked over at Kashira who was standing beside him. "This is Kashira. Shes new here. Oh! Dont mind the ears."

Hinata gave the girl a kind smile. She spoke with a sweet voice. "My names Hinata Hyuga. Its very nice to meet you." The purple haird girl bowed. Kashira gave a confused look and bowed also.

"Y-You too. Im Kashira."

Kiba spoke next. "Yo! Im Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru." He pointed to a large dog beside him then at the boy behind him with the masked face. "Thats Shino."

Shino gave a wave, not very interested. Kashira gasped at the dog and bent on her knees to pet him. "How cute!" She giggled as she pet him behind the ears. Akamaru seemed to like it as he barked in happyness.

Naruto took the chance of Kashira's absents to explain what was happening. "Kashira is from a different time. Shes a deamon and has lost all her memories. Lady Tsunade assighned me to watch over her till she gets her memories back."

Kiba elbowed him playfully. "Lucky man there Naruto. Just dont try anything dirty."

"Like hell i will!" Naruto yelled. "Im not like YOU Kiba!" The boys laughed, Hinata joined Kashira with Akamau.

"You like dogs?" The young ninja asked.

"Yes...i guess i do." Kashira giggled. Hinata smiled at her.

"Akamarus very sweet isnt he?" Kashira nodded. "You know...If you want we can be friends?"

The white haird deamon look at Hinata in shock. "Friends?..." _'Did i have friends before? I wonder what they were like...' _Again Kashira was filled with sadness. Why did she feel such a strong sence of loss for people she didnt even remember? _'I wonder what happened to me.'_

Hinata seen her sandess and took it like she has hurt the young deamon. "I-i-i mean...y-you dont have t-to be friends i-if you dont w-want to be."

KAshira found her reaction funny and couldnt help but laugh. "Your funny." She smiles and Hinata smiled back. "I would love to." The two girls smile at each other until Akamaru barked for attention.

**There you guys go! Not the best chapter and kinda boring but hey! At least i did it! Be back soon!**


End file.
